Sean-Ellie Relationship
The relationship between''' Sean Cameron and Ellie Nash, known as '''Sellie (Se'an/E'llie), began in Season 3 and ended in Season 4. Relationship History Overview They began dating in Take On Me and broke up in Back In Black when Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. Season 3 In Take On Me, Ellie and Sean are serving Saturday detention along with Jimmy, Hazel and Toby. Coming from completely different social cliques, the five of them find it difficult to get along at first but boredom leads them to form a temporary bond. Sean and Ellie, in particular, begin to talk and relate to each other as misunderstood individuals, thus, forming a connection. From there, a mutual trust builds up between them as Sean confesses to Ellie that he and his clique have stolen valuable items from the school and Ellie shows him the scars on her arm due to her cutting issue. He looks at her cuts while they lay down with eachother, and while her arm is up still in the air, he moves his arm and he gazes her cuts with his fingers, only for him to smootly intertwine his hands with hers, leaving them happily holding hands with each other. However, shortly after Principal Raditch decides to release them from detention, the trust is quickly destroyed once Sean, Jimmy, Hazel and Toby catch Ellie recording their conversations via tape to use for an article she planned to write for her co-op job. Everyone is angry with Ellie, especially Sean who quickly drops (the wrong) tape onto the floor and crushes it beneath his foot. When they return to school on Monday, Ellie finds Sean, apologizes for what she did and gives him the real tape, stating that she's not going to write the article. Sean forgives Ellie and the two of them began dating. In Don't Dream It's Over, Sean is annoyed with Marco's presence as a third wheel to his new relationship with Ellie. Ellie tries her best to balance time with her best friend and boyfriend, even if it means bringing Marco on a movie date with Sean and herself. However, when Sean acts exceptionally rude towards Marco by sitting in between him and Ellie, pushing him away, Ellie angrily walks away. Later, Marco surprisingly advises Ellie to give Sean another chance as he could potentially be good for her. Prior to dating Sean, Ellie's first taste of a relationship was merely a cover as she was only dating Marco to hide the fact that he is gay. Therefore, Ellie admits to Sean that she isn't quite experienced enough to know how a real ''relationship is supposed to work and she wants Sean to show her how. When Sean agrees to do so, they kiss and make up. In 'Our House, Sean regretfully reveals to Ellie that he and his brother are relocating to Alberta, which means they have to break up. Suddenly, Sean discovers an alternative; he can stay at Degrassi, collect student welfare and keep his apartment. Just as Ellie suggests that she and Sean can maintain a long-distance relationship, he tells her that it wouldn't be necessary because he's staying. Of course, both of them are extremely happy. In celebration of his new independence, Sean begins to frequently host parties at his place with regular guests including Ellie, Jay, Alex and his ex-girlfriend Amy, who is clearly jealous of Ellie. However, things begin to spiral out of control and it threatens Sean's new, comfortable life. Amy was taken away from his apartment via ambulance due to severe alcohol poisoning; but luckily, she survived and Sean was saved from losing his student welfare. During those incidents and even Sean's apologetic confession in The Power Of Love about stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop, Ellie has proven to be a great girlfriend and tremendous support system to Sean. Their relationship continues for several more months. Season 4 In '''Mercy Street, the two are walking in the hall together, and ask Paige and Emma about their anti-bullying campaign against Rick Murray. Ellie sarcastically calls them "such heroes". In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Sean invites Ellie to move in with him because he loves her and he knows firsthand what it's like to live with an alcoholic parent. At first, Ellie is reluctant to abandon her mother until she wakes up in the middle of the night to find the kitchen on fire while Mrs. Nash is drunkingly unconscious at the table. So, Ellie has a change of her heart and decides to move in with Sean while Mrs. Nash was under the impression that she was actually staying at Ashley's place. The following night, while Sean and Ellie are hosting a housewarming party, Ellie is nearly emotional as she tells Sean that she doesn't want to go back to her mom and Sean assures her that she doesn't have to. Suddenly, Mrs. Nash angrily shows at Sean's place and orders Ellie to come home with her as she found out from Ashley's mother that Ellie hasn't even been staying there. When Sean tells Mrs. Nash that Ellie is better off with him, she promptly slaps him and tells him to stay away from her daughter. Shortly after, however, Ellie(with a new pet ferret) returns to Sean and informs him that her mother allowed her to come back. After seeing the cutting scars on Ellie's arm, her mother broke down and realized what her drinking habit was doing to her daughter. In Islands In The Stream, Sean and Ellie are briefly seen sharing a romantic moment in the cafeteria while Paige was sitting from a distance commenting on how their relationship is progressing while her own relationship with her longtime boyfriend is suffering. In Back In Black, emotions are running high during the aftermath of the school shooting that left Jimmy Brooks paralyzed and Rick Murray dead. Ellie tries to get Sean to open up to her about his feelings but he resists her and keeps his guilt and trauma bottled up inside. In an effort to "express himself", Sean makes a rash decision to confront his parents back at his hometown, taking Ellie, Jay and Emma along for the ride. As a result of the emotion that he was trying to keep concealed, Ellie sees Sean acting out in many different ways including telling his mother off, getting into nearly violent altercation with his former enemy and nearly drowning after a jet ski accident, only to be rescued by said enemy. Ellie could feel her relationship with Sean going down the drain as he continues to refuse to open up to her. Instead, he is repentant to Emma for the pain he's caused her the previous year and he also decides to reconcile with his parents by breaking down emotionally, confiding in them the guilt he feels over Rick's death. When Sean ultimately decides to stay in Wasaga Beach with his parents, it breaks Ellie's heart and she begs him to stay. Although he loves Ellie, Sean has made up his mind with no intention of changing it. Alas, Sean and Ellie part ways with tears in their eyes, thus, ending their first and only relationship together. In Neutron Dance, Ellie is seen packing up her and Sean's apartment. She tells Ashley that guys suck, and enjoy messing with your feelings before leaving you alone to pay the rent, referring to Sean. Degrassi Minis In Don't You Forget About Me, While sitting at The Dot, Ellie answers a phone call, which turns out to be from Sean, an ex-boyfriend of hers. She is surprised to hear from them, as they haven't talked in a year. She tells him to look down the bar, where it turns out he is sitting, calling her from behind a menu he was hiding with. He hugs her hello and tells her that she looks amazing. Looking uncomfortable, Ellie stares at him, and Sean apologizes to her. She tells him he looks good as well, asking what brings him back to Toronto from Wasaga. He tells her she is opening up his own shop to customize bikes, and Ellie is impressed. Sean tells her that he has grown up and is going after what he wants, implying it is Ellie. Ellie shuts him down, saying he is the guy who bailed on her with an apartment she couldn't afford. She is still pissed, and Sean apologizes again, saying that he had to go home after the shooting to think about things. He tells her a lot of things have changed, but not his feelings about her, as he still cares about her. Sean leans in and kisses her, but Ellie tells him that when he moved to Wasaga, she moved on. She tells him she likes someone a lot, referring to Craig Manning. Ellie tells him good bye, wishing him luck with his bank loan for his shop. After she leaves, Sean rips up the papers for his bank loan. In What If Jimmy Was Never Shot, Sean and Ellie are sitting down at a lunch table, while Ellie discusses different colleges she might want to attend. Sean seems to not be listening, however. Jimmy announces that he won a basketball scholarship, and everyone is happy for him except for Sean. They start talking about the different clubs they're gonna go to, when Sean says that they're probably not gonna let him in. Ellie says that he doesn't know that, but Sean denies it and rolls out of the table in a wheelchair. He says that they can go without him, and Spinner, Craig, and Jimmy leave. Ellie stays and says that Sean can do "anything he sets his mind to". The two hold each other's hands and smile at each other. Since Jimmy was never shot, this caused Ellie and Sean to never break up since he never moved back to Wasaga. In Party Etiquette, Ellie sees Sean at Marco's party, and assumes he is there to see her. She changes her outfit before approaching him and making out with him. Sean pulls Ellie off of him and tells her to calm down. Emma asks Sean what's going on. Sean tells her he came here to talk to her, and she tells him that it's hard to talk with Ellie's tongue down his throat. Timeline *Start Up: Take On Me (316) *Broke Up: 'Back In Black' (409)' **Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. Trivia *This couple was one of three relationships to start in detention. The other two were J.T. and Liberty and Jimmy and Hazel. *They lived together while they were still in school. *Sean kissed Ashley, one of Ellie's best friends. *They were both friends with Alex Nuñez. *Their first on-screen kiss wasn't until Don't Dream It's Over. *They both attempted suicide by drowning - Sean in Back In Black and Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *Emma tried to encourage Sean to pursue Ellie again in Season 6. Gallery Thisisjusttoocute.jpg Ellie&sean.jpg Image24.jpg Sean Ellie Partay.jpg tumblr_lns7l2uwLR1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6iww53a7V1qd1f03o1_400.jpg 2skdi.jpg tumblr_l8ebv2oXFw1qdyq0bo1_500.png sellie.png SEmoments2.jpg SEmoments1.jpg SEmoments3.jpg 02f.jpg lvvv.jpg ff.jpg rer.jpg rrrrrrrrrrr.jpg dddrfrfr.jpg 454d.jpg 4544.png dfdf.jpg 55646.jpg 4544w.jpg rert.jpg Selliepartyetiquette.jpg 546.jpg 543k.jpg 98897.jpg 878.png frf.jpg 54654.jpg e4785ad3.jpg tumblr_lrsfdxmenj1qdj722o1_500.png tumblr_lgz96pluRd1qc1tpr.jpg 316_002.jpg DEGRASSI4X09_0011.jpg normal_PDVD_002.jpg 43d.png 4543h.png 4453.png 4543d.png 543c.png 4543df.png 6546n.png 564dfdwd.png 56453e.png 5445d.png 564543.png 465453.png 45443d.png 6754dc.png Tumblr lf4nemcUBX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4ne9O1HQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr leqi8tQerB1qc1tpr.jpg takeonmmeheader.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Ellie - Degrassi Challenge 2.gif 2skdi.jpg 316 002.jpg 409 003.jpg 4453.png 3-22-3.jpg Normal 1525 1.jpg IITS1.05.jpg Normal 754.jpg 4550f4e8.jpg tumblr_llhfmzGBrc1qzwck6o1_500.gif ThCAR8Z31Y.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions